The present invention relates to a reciprocating pump having a roller tappet.
Such a reciprocating pump is known from the laid-open specification DE 10 2011 076 022 A1. The known reciprocating pump comprises a roller tappet and a pump plunger that is operatively connected to the roller tappet, wherein the roller tappet has a roller support, a roller and a pin. A first bearing eye and a second bearing eye are formed in the roller support, wherein the pin is mounted in the first bearing eye and in the second bearing eye and wherein the roller is arranged on the pin in a rotatable manner.
Under temperature loads, the roller tappet of the known reciprocating pump is subjected to thermal stresses, which can lead to a reduction of the service life, the running smoothness and the degree of efficiency of the reciprocating pump.